


All of You

by mcjennjen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Fluffy, Inspired by Music, Letter, M/M, Scerek - Freeform, love letter, note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcjennjen/pseuds/mcjennjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek leaves a note and leaves before Scott wakes up, Scott makes a decision to say what he's been thinking and feeling, he didn't really use his words very well though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of You

**Author's Note:**

> [ corallydica ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/corallydica/) sent me a love letter from a character and I ended up writing somethign to go with it. I thought I'd share on here as well. I was Listening to 'All of Me' by John Legend when I wrote this, mostly because it was rather inspiring.

_I remember when I told you I'd never let myself fall in love again. You said, "Don't say that. That's heartbreaking. Say you're waiting, but don't say you never will." And I nodded my head and bit my tongue because the way you looked at me made me want to believe I could let someone in. I had no idea that it would be you, but I'm glad it was. It feels amazing to be done with waiting. I love you. -D.H._

Scott's thumbs rubbed over the edges of the paper as he read the note over again and again, liked if he rubbed hard enough it's be like a lamp and Derek would appear at his side again.

Scott had woken up slowly. The smell of sex and Derek still invaded his senses, but when he finally turned over, he was met only with an empty pillow and rapidly cooling sheets. He couldn't let the night end like this. He could let it be a letter and an empty bed. Scott knew long ago that his affections for derek went beyond their pack dynamic, last night was just a confirmation of how deep the rabbit hole had gone.

After a moment of letting the scent of his beta fill his nose, Scott got up from the bed and dressed quickly. He really should have showered, the previous night still seeped into his skin, but his mind was set on one thing, and that was getting to Derek. 

He grabbed a few essentials and ran downstairs. His mom was sleeping off a long night at work, and possibly with the Sheriff. All Scott knew was that there was a small box of doughnuts on the kitchen table and a note reminding him to eat once in a while. He smiled and grabbed a treat before running out the door to his bike and riding off towards Derek’s.

Scott didn’t bother to knock, instead he opened the rolling door and walked inside without an invitation. He could tell Derek was there, could hear the shower running in the bedroom upstairs. Instead of running to him though, which he really wanted to, Scott set up his plan. All he had was a few portable speakers and his iPod, but he had the perfect idea. God, he hoped this would be a good idea.

It felt like an eternity after he had everything set before the water turned off and SCott could hear Derek drying and dressing upstairs.

“Derek?” He said so softly, but he knew that Derek had heard him, could hear the pause in movement upstairs and then the steps going towards the stairs. 

Scott started the song he had picked, let the piano chords fill the big room and smiled slightly when Derek finally came into view. He didn’t say anything though, just watched Derek, hoping that Derek would simply understand. And as the chorus started and the lull of the words filled the room, Scott's eyes locked on Derek. It was as if his entire presence was pleading. Give your all to me, I’ll give my all to you.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr


End file.
